dragon_age_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Duran Aeducan
Duran Aeducan is the younger brother of the late Trian Aeducan and the older brother of King Bhelen Aeducan, and the Second Son of King Endrin Aeducan. Duran is one of the Heroes of Ferelden and a member of the Grey Wardens. Duran is the First Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens of Orzanmmar a Very Small Faction of Grey Wardens who train alongside the newest members of the Legions of the Dead. Duran is the Founder and first Lord-Commander of the Order of the Blight Brother's of Orzanmmar. Currently Duran is the husband of Nerav Helmi and the Ambassador for Orzanmmar's relations with Kal'Sharok. Duran is a father of Four Dwarven Children. Personality and Traits Appearance and Characteristics Background Early History Duran Aeducan was born as the middle child of King Endrin Aeducan and was the favorite son of the King. Duran Had a Civil Respect for his older brother Trian, not out of respect for his Position as Heir to the Throne, but out of his love for Trian as a Brother. Duran's Relationship with his younger brother Bhelen was much more loving and sincere. Even at a Young age Duran Was very intelligent and Daring, he like Bhelen was very Cunning and Pragmatic. And like Bhelen he knew that while Orzanmmar had survived the Many Harrowing Centuries through the Stringent and Harsh Traditions of the Old Empire, it couldn't for much longer. Duran Had long held affection for Nerav Helmi, and his Brother Trian was Engaged to her oldest Sister, which meant an Akward Position for him. At age Twelve Duran Joined a Unit it from the Legion of the Dead in rescuing Some of its men from behind Darkspawn Lines, Duran and Commander Kardol were the only ones of the rescue party to survive breaking through the Darkspawn Ranks and securing the Trapped Soldier's. King Endrin Confined Duran to the Diamond Quarter district for two years after this incident, but recognised his middle child's Courage and Valor, this act of selflessness also endeared him to the Members of the Assembly who had long enjoyed Duran's genuine Respect for them, their houses, and history and position's, as opposed to Trian who was a tad more Arrogant and pompous than what befits a Dwarven Prince. After his Confinement was over Duran was given a Right-Hand man or Rather a Right-Hand Dwarf in the form of Warrior/Noble Caste Dwarf Gorim Saelac. Duran and Gorim got along very well together, so much so that They were almost never apart, and when they were one was not far from the other. Not long after gaining a second, Duran decided to increase his standing in Orzanmmar by Making More profitable alliances with foreign powers such as Orlais and Ferelden. He sent an Emissary to King Cailan offering A great deal of Coin and Dwarven Steel in exchange for Greater Trading rights, Lower Taxes on Dwarven Merchants, and Exclusive Contracts for Orzanmmar's Smiths. He kept this secret and when Cailan Accepted or rather his queen accepted, He brought this News before the assembly. By age Sixteen Duran had been courting Nerav Helmi and it was going rather well, Duran and Nerav conspired together to Bring greater prosperity to Orzanmmar and Dwarves as a whole, with House Aeducan's Status and House Helmi's deep Coffers they secretly commissioned hundreds of Dwarven Artisan's and Craftsman to produce dwarven Goods and sell them to Orlaisen Noble's at a steep Price. The Fifth Blight When it was discovered that an Archdemon had awoken and a Blight was beginning once more Orzanmmar was in celebration. It was Duran's Twenty-fourth Birthday, and the day of his first commission in the Military of Orzanmmar. Unfortunately for Duran, Bhelen was Scheming to kill their older brother, and pin it on Duran if Duran would prove unwilling to Murder Trian. At the Nobles Feast Duran Enjoyed the celebration but feared what the Blight would do to Orzanmmar, In the last Blight so many Darkspawn were slain during the Blight they were fought extinct, what was to stop that same number from tripling in a four hundred years Gap between Blights. At the Feast Bhelen Tried to trick Duran into thinking that Trian wanted them Assassinated due to Duran's Popularity amongst the deshyrs. Duran Was well aware of the fact that many members of the Dwarven Assembly thought that he would make a better king than Trian. '' ''The reasoning was as clear as day: Duran Was popular, Beloved by Orzanmmar's People, Had brought Prosperity to Orzanmmar, and wasn't afraid to Fight if the need called for it, and he was Endrin's Favorite Child. Duran refused to believe that Trian was that desperate, it just wasn't in Trian's Nature to do something as underhanded as mark Duran for death. Bhelen then ordered Trian Assassinated after his older brother Refused to Murder Trian without more proof of Trian's Betrayal. Not long after leaving the feast Duran Slept with Castless Noble hunter Mardy and Teli unknowingly getting the two both with Child. After being sent into the Aeducan Thaig to recover House Aeducan's Ancestral weapons and equipment Duran and Gorim Found Triads Body before Bhelen and a large number of Noble's appeared, King Endrin Among them, Bhelen accused Duran of Murdering their older brother. Gorim Backed Duran's denial of commiting Fratricide, but Fradlin Ivo and a Scout that accompanied Duran and Gorim refuted this Denial. With little choice, despite his own belief that His middle Child was in fact innocent, Endrin Banished Duran and struck his name from their family tree. Duran then went into the Deep Roads and found the Grey Wardens and joined. Duran survived the Joining and The aftermath of the Battle of Ostagar, with ancient Treaties in hand Duran had to decide between the Mages of Lake Calenhad Circle of Magi, Arl Eamon of Redcliffe, the Dalish Elves of the Brecillian Forest, and Duran's old Kingdom of Orzanmmar. Duran decided to head to Orzanmmar first, in hopes of Gaining his Father's Support. Orzanmmar Upon Arrival Duran discovered that Endrin had died and that The Throne was at the moment empty as Bhelen was Feuding with Lord Pyrale Harrowmont over the throne. Duran decided to work in Bhelen's Name, During which he encountered both Mardy and Teli who had both given birth to his Son's. Duran Ultimately crowned Bhelen with a Crown forged by Paragon Branka who began building war Golems for Orzanmmar. Duran was reinducted into House Aeducan as thanks from Bhelen. He named his and Mardy's Sons Trian II, and his and Teli's Sons Gorim after His faithful second. Duran Then decided to stay in Orzanmmar to Personally aid Bhelen in Readying the Dwarven Army, he bid farewell to his fellow survivors and Personally began to ready The Dwarves of Orzanmmar for the Blight. Duran was betrothed to Nerav Helmi and after the Blight they were wed. Duran still kept Mardy and Teli as his concubines, as per tradition. Battle of Denerim Duran led the Army of Dwarven Beserker's and War Golems and the Legion of the Dead at the Battle of Denerim. He held off the Darkspawn, while His fellow Wardens fought straight toward Urthemiel, Duran was fighting Back to back with Bhelen, Vartag Gavorn, and Commander Kardol. Duran took a Darkspawn Spear that was meant for Bhelen and continued to fight, despite his Newly found handicap. He ordered that Bhelen be protected at any cost, even his death, Duran Continued to shield his brother and king despite the blows that continued to touch him, the blades and arrows that Pierced him and the Magic that scarred him. Afterwards Duran Could feel the Archdemon's Smugness and that something wasn't right so he Raced to the top of Fort Drakon and Helped Faren Brosca and Aedan and Alissa Cousland slay the Beast by Slicing it's Right Wing with his Enchanted Sword. Afterwards Duran Then Went to kill the beast but Decided to Slay it with the other Wardens present. Alistair Therein, Loghain Mac Tir, Aedan and Alissa Cousland, Kwarrarrion Sabrae, Daylen Amell, Faren Brosca, and Riordan and Duran pierced the archdemon Urthemiel with their Blades, Bow, Staff, and Daggers. And they all survived, the Great Siege of Denerim. At the Celebration Aedan Cousland Married Anora Mac Tir becoming Ferelden's King-Consort, while Alistair married Alissa Cousland. Faren and Leliana Officially began a relationship together, While Daylen planned to Start recruiting even more Mages to the Wardens, Kwarrarrion had to leave to become Keeper of his Clan, and Duran and Faren where Named Paragons of Orzanmmar. Faren despite being a Paragon which would elevate A dwarf straight to the Noble Caste, asked Bhelen to make his house Warrior Caste and Vassal House of House Aeducan. Duran Meanwhile Was officially named Orzanmmar's First High Prince, and Founded the Order of the Blight Brother's of Orzanmmar, and Order who Fought in a different mindset to the Legion of the Dead, and accepted recruits of Any race who wanted to fight the Darkspawn, but only Dwarven Members could Lead the Blight Brother's. Duran was Part of a Group that decided that the Grey Wardens needed a Stronger presence in the Deep Roads and as such created the Grey Wardens of Orzanmmar as it's Warden-Commander. Bhelen didn't make an appearance at the Celebration, vat instead sent Vartag Gavorn and Gorim Saelac in his place. Return to Orzanmmar, Founding House Duran, Journeying to Kal'Sharok and becoming A Paragon '' A Heroes Welcome Home'' Duran and Faren Arrived Via a Large Escorts of Ferelden Soldier's and Orlaisen Grey Wardens and we're welcomed in such a grand Manner that Orzanmmar could be compared to the Orlaisen's Own decadence, and extravagant Tastes. Duran and Faren were officially Recognised as Paragons of Orzanmmar, and Duran Decided that while he would remain an Aeducan he would create a Branch Family of the Aeducan Bloodline in the form of House Duran. Duran was also named as the Supreme-Commander of the Dwarven Army, as well as Orzanmmar's Ambassador to Kal'Sharok, while Faren was made head of the Dwarven Special Tactics Division of the Orzanmmar Army. Damage Control and Kal'Sharok Duran Decided that He would do some Damage control for Bhelen by realigning several Pro-Harrowmont Houses during the Contention for the Crown. He started by Marrying Nerav Helmi, and arranging Marriages between Harrowmont supporters and Bhelen's Supporters such as House Dace to House Gavorn, and House Forender into House Ortan. Not long after his Marriage to Nerav Helmi and their successful Bedding, Duran Journeyed To Kal'Sharok in an attempt to rebuild the Lines of communication between the Two Dwarven Kingdoms. He met their Paragon Elect and asked that to begin they start with simple trade, and Duran showed The Paragon Elect Genuine Respect, which was surprising to the Paragon Elect, due to Orzanmmar's Betrayal in the pre-Ancient Age. Duran also warned the Kal'Sharok Leader to be extremely Wary and cautious around his younger brother Bhelen. Duran also offered an alternative to His father's Original Demands, if they agreed to rejoin the Empire not under a single king but as Council of Kings, a new Dwarven Empire ruled by Four Kings, a King of Orzanmmar, Kal'Sharok and the Other Lost Kingdoms of Gundaar and Hormak. The Paragon Elect would select a King for Hormak which was located closer to Orzanmmar while Orzanmmar would select Gundaar which was closer to Kal'Sharok, so that if one kingdom was to attack the other Gundaar and Hormak would be anice obstacle for either side. Duran left Kal'Sharok for Orzanmmar asking they consider it while he takes this proposal to his brother. Becoming a King Bhelen Agreed to Duran's proposal and named him King of Gundaar, Duran then Took word to Kal'Sharok of Bhelen's Approval who similarly approved for it. Duran Had his Blight Brother's secure the Passage to Gundaar for Travel, he moved his Branch house to the New Kingdom and set about rebuilding the Defences one at a time before he brought Nerav, Mardy and Teli to the New Kingdom. One of the first Issues he faced was a Darkspawn Broodmother who birthed a ton of ogres each day. Duran personally blew the Broodmother up, and had his miners search for Lyrium. Amazingly there was an Untouched Cavern practically decorated with Lyrium and there was a Lyrium river Directly underneath the Kingdom. Duran decided to set up a Lyrium Well, as well as a Series of Outposts outside of the Kingdom. New Thaig's were erected, the most defensible one was called Duran Thaig, the most profitable one was Called Bhelen Thaig, and the one closest to a Foreign Power was Called Vartag Thaig. Duran gave Gundaar it's own traditions and Customs, such as Sending Warriors who are coming of age, out into an arena, where they face Darkspawn. It is considered to be their ritual Blooding. Duran also increased ties with the Surface Dwarves, offering back Castes to exiled dwarven families, and lowered Taxes on Merchants, he also took a sizeable portion of the Smith and Warrior Castes with him, and had a new double trio of Anvils of the Void Created by Branka for his smiths to create Golems. Duran also controlled Gundaar's Black Market and criminal underworld, through many intermediaries. As the first King of Gundaar since the end of the First Blight, Duran Made it a point to Have an incredibly strong Economy after building up defences. He Built A Hall of Heroes, a Chantry, Shaperate, A Series of Breeding Grounds for Bronto's, Dracolisks, and Nuggalopes, he also created a Circle of Magi for Surface Mage's under the Chantry, mostly just Tranquil, because of their unparalleled enchanting abilities, which could prove useful. Enchanted goods would sell for high prices, Tourism was a good business, Foodstuffs were important, and Lyrium was in great demand every second, and meant a strong economy. Furthermore having a Chantry meant that the Orlaisen Chantry would be in the mood to send donations every now and then. First Test: The Qunari Uprising and Discovery of Red Lyrium When word reached Duran of the Qunari Uprising at Kirkwall he sent an army of Dwarven Beserker's and a small portion of Gundaar's War Golems to liberate the City and if it was already liberated assist the Templars in restoring order. This was a Risky but Pragmatic move on Duran's part, he wanted to increase ties to the Free Marches and Kirkwall was one of the Wealthier city States, he decided to head their himself once he got word from his Commander's it was safe. He wanted to meet with the leadership of the Kirkwall Merchants Guild. Meeting Varric Tethras and The Champion of Kirkwall Upon his arrival in Kirkwall Duran met Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard and his old friend Cullen, who was now Kirkwall's Knight-Captain. He revealed that his kingdom would help rebuild Kirkwall's economy and that He would be donating twenty three war Golems to the Kirkwall Guard, but not the Templars, because he didn't want to disrespect their Skill, which was a lie, because in reality he didn't trust Meredith. He soon met with Varric Tethras, who had taken over his Brother's position as head of House Tethras in the Dwarven Merchants Guild. Duran offered Varric his Noble Status, not as a Dwarf of Orzanmmar, but as Dwarf of Gundaar, he Offered Varric the right to rule House Tethras from Kirkwall, and be the Surface side Leader of trade between Gundaar and Kirkwall, offering deliveries of Processed Lyrium, Enchanted goods, and Other commodities in return for Silks, Cloths, Foods, Access to the Merchant Guilds Contacts, and Other bits and pieces from time to time. Varric agreed and introduced Duran to Hawke. Hawke and Duran Got along very well together, with Duran claiming that Hawke and his companions may call upon the Aid of Gundaar anytime, no matter what. When he discovered the existence of Red Lyrium and it's dangerous abilities Duran made a decree that Possession of Red Lyrium or Ascess to it would result in immediate Imprisonment or Death. Furthermore he personally lead a team of researchers to the Thaig it was discovered in and Had it studied for a time Document everything before Taking Artifacts and other valuables and Blowing the Thaig up to ensure it could never be accessed ever again. Second Test: Second Battle of Kirkwall and the onset of the Mage-Templar War When word reached Gundaar of the Mage uprising in Kirkwall, Duran Led his forces to help Hawke defend the city, which he found in chaos and fought side-by-side with Hawke as he slew Abomination after abomination, eventually Fighting against Meredith in an apocalyptic final battle. Duran Saw the Danger of The War Now unleashed upon Thedas, and Knowing What Would Happen if Peace was not Restored quickly offered Surviving Mages Safe Haven Category:Characters Category:Dwarven Nobility Category:Dwarves Category:Orzanmmar Dwarves Category:Orzanmmar Dwarven Nobility Category:Nobles Category:Nobility Category:Noble Caste Category:Warriors Category:Grey Wardens Category:Beserker's Category:Champions Category:Templars Category:Heroes Category:Allies of Divine Victoria Category:Allies of Ferelden Category:Allies of Orzanmmar Category:Allies of the Inquisition Category:Males Category:Male Category:Character Category:Character's Category:Royalty Category:Dwarven Royalty Category:Branch Family Members Category:House Duran Category:House Aeducan